Inuyasha: Private Eye
by Why must you suck so bad
Summary: AU: Inuyasha and his partner, Miroku, have to find out who killed Kikyo. However, if they are not careful, they may suffer the same fate as she.
1. Who Done It?

Disclaimer: I've said it once, and I'll say it again. I don't own Inuyasha. *Mutters yet under breath*  
  
Author Notes: This is gonna be pretty good. I think you'll understand everything within a few chapters. Everything takes place in the present day Japan.  
  
Chapter One: Who Done It?  
  
A slow day in the office usually meant a grumpy hanyou detective. Today was a slow day. Today was no different.  
  
"I am fucking bored around here," griped Inuyasha, lying on his desk bouncing a rubber ball against the wall, " Miroku, if we don't do something soon I'm gonna go nuts!"  
  
Miroku, Inuyasha's partner, looked up from his paperwork "Would that be a difference?" he asked. Seeing the look on his partner's face, coupled with the fact that even Miroku, usually very patient, was getting annoyed at the lack of business, made him shut up very quickly.  
  
The phone rang so suddenly compared to the silence it made Inuyasha fall off the desk and Miroku scatter paper and pens everywhere. After his heart stopped racing Inuyasha grabbed the phone.  
  
"Yo, Shikon detective agency, I'm listening,"  
  
The only sound Inuyasha heard was the sound of a girl's crying. A sobbing voice was the only thing that could be heard, "Hello?" it asked, before breaking into a fit of hysterics.  
  
"Oh what did you do know Inuyasha? This has gotta be a record... ten seconds and the client is already unhappy. Give me that." Miroku said as he took the phone away from the hanyou. "Hello, Shikon detective agency, how can I help you?"  
  
The voice on the other side was definitely that of a crying girl, 8, 9 maybe? "It's my sister, she's been killed!" wailed the girl.  
  
"What? What is your name, where do you live?" Miroku cried urgently.  
  
After Miroku collected at he needed he hung up, leaving Inuyasha extremely confused.  
  
"Miroku care to explain what's goin' on around here?"  
  
"The cure for our boredom."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On the other side of the city, in a dank warehouse, was a gang and its leader. Many dark shapes huddled together in the foul-smelling shack.  
  
"Ha ha! You sure showed that Kikya bitch!" said a demon thug with brown hair tied into a long braid travelling down to his feet. Red, lizard eyes and a fanged grin could be seen on his face.  
  
"It was Kikyo but thank you nonetheless Hiten. It was my pleasure to finish her off," Said what was unmistakingly the leader of the outfit. " But you know, that was only the start of my plans."  
  
"Really?" asked a demon that at first glance appeared to be a mere human, but, upon closer inspection, was actually an oni. Her eyes gleamed with admiration, for this man who stood before her.  
  
A low chuckle escaped from the man. "Why, yes I do Yura, but only one of them involves you numb-skulls." The leader's eyes lit up and a smirk was on his lips. Suddenly, a bright light began to shine from him.  
  
"Onigumo! What are you doing?!" screamed Hiten. As the light began to shine brighter, all of the demons began to be pulled into Onigumo. The last sounds any of the demons heard was his maniacal laughter. "If I couldn't be born a demon, at least I will be a demon." The laughter carried into the night as Onigumo absorbed all of the demons present.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku shivered, as he had been a lot lately. "Oh, what is it now Miroku? You've been looking sick all day!" Inuyasha whined. "I mean, you've looked paler, and you keep shaking."  
  
"It's this whole murder business, it's got me kinda shaken, you know?  
  
"Well, not really. I mean, I am a detective, I'm used to it. I am a bit surprised that you aren't." said Inuyasha as casually as if he were just saying that he had long white hair and dog-ears.  
  
"Oh well," Miroku shrugged "I guess you're a bit tougher than I am." "Gee, you think?" Inuyasha said sarcastically. The fact that Inuyasha was toughened by a life on the streets was not news to Miroku, and the fact that Miroku grew up spoiled rotten was not news to Inuyasha, however neither really liked to talk much about their pasts.  
  
After a long silence Miroku finally decided to say something. "So, Inuyasha, you think this... uh..." Miroku quickly pulled out a notepad and pencil. Flipping through it quite speedily, Miroku finally found what he was looking for. "Right, you think this Kikyo person had a," Miroku raised his eyebrows suggestively, " hot sister my age?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes fell to halves, "Pervert." he muttered under his breath.  
  
"What?! I didn't! It was never my intention to! Okay, you got me... "Miroku said, while grinning sheepishly.  
  
"Look, the sooner we get this over with," Inuyasha smirked "The sooner we can repay the murder..."  
  
Once again the conversation lapsed into silence, neither Miroku nor Inuyasha had a clue as to where to find some clues, except the manor in which Kikyo lived. Miroku let out a long sigh. This case was not going to be easy, and it would require some real detective skills and ingenuity. Which is why he didn't think Inuyasha would be much help.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru stretched and sat down at the table. After a night of hard drinking and. other activities. with only 15 minutes to sleep, even a demon could get a hangover, which this particular demon did have. Blinking, he tried to get a good view of the room. He failed and just let himself try to sleep. Sitting up. Strangely enough it worked.  
  
Soon after, a little green frog demon sat down at the same table and watched his master sleep. Looking to the digital clock on the wall Jaken frowned to see that it was already 4:50 and Sesshomaru had done nothing.  
  
"Ah well... I guess I can let him sleep for now... we won't get behind schedule." Jaken then hobbled over to a cabinet and rummaged around for a few minutes before pulling put a bottle of aspirin. Setting it down beside the sleeping demon's head. He hobbled down the hall and decided he'd do some research on their next target. Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome shivered. Even at her work, with it's central heating, she shivered. One of her co-workers, Kikyo, had recently come into a large amount of money. She also died recently. Kagome had never liked Kikyo that much; she was really snooty.  
  
And yet, for some unknown reason, Kagome felt like she had just lost a close friend. She sighed; she had always been too soft inside.  
  
Kagome stared at the water cooler, bored out of her mind, when a hand suddenly was placed on her shoulder. Whipping around she saw who was behind her.  
  
"You!"  
  
A/N: A cliff-hanger? No. Multiple cliff-hangers? You got it. *Laughs maniacally* Please R&R. 


	2. Enter Sesshomaru: The Aristocratic Assas...

Disclaimer: Uh... Nothing to disclaim... *Gets mobbed by group of lawyers* Ok! I don't own Inuyasha...  
  
Author Notes: I bet you all think that you know who killed Kikyo! Well... *hangs head in shame* you probably do...Or do you? Probably...  
  
Chapter Two: Enter Sesshomaru, the Aristocratic Assassin.  
  
Kagome screamed before a hand was cupped over her mouth. A few seconds later it was taken off.  
  
"Oh my god! Don't do that Sango! I almost had a heart attack!" Kagome said, though she sounded angry, she had a big grin on her face.  
  
"Almost, eh?" Sango giggled, "then I have work to do!" Sango and Kagome had grown up best friends, and this kind of thing happened sometimes, although much more frequent since Kikyo had been shot. However, this was understandable.  
  
"Hey, did you hear?" Sango asked excitedly, her face very eager.  
  
"No, what?" Kagome asked, just as eager. If the friends had tails, they would be wagging.  
  
Sango pulled a rolled-up model magazine. "Look who is on the cover." Sango said squealing like a schoolgirl.  
  
Kagome's eyes dropped to the cover. Kagome screamed. "Oh my god! It's Sesshomaru-sama the Mega-hunk!"  
  
For about twenty minutes the two girls squealed over the youkai, until finally a man a young man with short, blond hair rounded the corner. "Hey girls, would you mind lowering your voices? I'm trying to do some work over here, and..."  
  
Kagome blushed, but her bright red face paled in comparison to Sango's because she was usually so calm, cool and collected. "Sorry Hojo," the girls said in unison, "it won't happen again."  
  
Hojo smiled brightly. "That's okay girls." Whirling around, he headed back to his office.  
  
"Now, what were we talking about?" Kagome asked.  
  
"The Mega-hunk, Sessho-sama."  
  
"Oh yeah." Kagome got a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru awoke from a particularly strange dream. It had to do with a strange boy in a red kimono, wielding a huge fang-like sword. Sesshomaru, wearing a silken kimono, had battled him. It made no sense, but many of his dreams didn't.  
  
Sesshomaru noted the aspirin bottle beside his head and swallowed five of the pills in one gulp, dry. Rubbing his temples, Sesshomaru tried to relax himself. Grabbing a newspaper off the counter, he opened it to a story that made his eyebrows rise up.  
  
Rich Heiress, or Victim to Murder?  
  
Recently a young woman going by the name of Kikyo has been shot. All of her assets would go to her younger sister, Kaede, if she had not recently married a man by the name of Onigumo.  
  
Onigumo has called in the best detectives he could find. Two detectives from the Shikon Agency have been brought to the case. Going by the names of Miroku and Inuyasha-  
  
Sesshomaru had stopped reading. Inuyasha! His younger brother. He now recognized the boy from his nightmare. It was his sibling... and now he was an investigator for the Shikon Agency...  
  
Sesshomaru sat in silence for a few minutes. This was a development that could alter his plans. Recently he had been plotting killing Kikyo himself... but now this. "Hmm. perhaps I could just kill Onigumo and Inuyasha..."  
  
"And their little dog, too?" Sesshomaru glanced over to see Rin and Jaken enter the room. Rin had clearly asked the question. Sesshomaru found it very odd that only just turning 8 and she wasn't afraid of his plans.  
  
"No, Rin-chan, the only little-dog I will be destroying is my half-breed brother." Sesshomaru said not smiling or having a change in his emotionless state.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked. A big smile on her face, "May we please get a dog?" She asked as sweetly as possible. And being eight that was a lot of sweetness.  
  
"Mm, we'll see Rin-chan, we'll see." Said Sesshomaru as he got up to make coffee.  
  
"Yay!" squealed Rin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It just doesn't make any sense, why would someone kill Kikyo?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Obviously, whoever did it wanted Kikyo's money, which is why I think it was Onigumo." responded Inuyasha.  
  
"Maybe, but why would he marry her first, why not just kill her?"  
  
"Look, if I knew the answers to your goddamn questions we wouldn't be here! We'd be back in the office being bored!" Inuyasha ranted.  
  
"Ok, ok relax!" Miroku said lifting his hands in front of his chest. "Look, let's just get the clues and get to work."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Inuyasha lifted his had up to the huge door and, taking the knocker in one hand, hit the door three times. 'This door' he thought 'switched owners in one moment, as did everything Kikyo owned.'  
  
"Hello?" asked Onigumo, "whatever you're selling I'm not buying!" slamming the door in the detectives faces'.  
  
"Oh that is fucking it!" Inuyasha yelled. Picking up a stick from the lawn, Inuyasha pulled his arms behind his head, preparing to strike. That's when the log came. Striking Inuyasha at the side of his head, below the base of his ear.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?!" Inuyasha screamed at Miroku.  
  
"What was what for?" Miroku asked, faking innocence.  
  
"That!" Inuyasha yelled pointing at the log.  
  
"I didn't do anything, you're just paranoid."  
  
"That's a lie you dumb ass!"  
  
"No it's not you whiner!"  
  
"Idjut!"  
  
"Half-breed!"  
  
"Pervert!"  
  
"Wimp!"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Which one's the dog here?"  
  
"You've got the stink!"  
  
"Mutt!"  
  
"Very funny, coming from you!"  
  
"Anything is..."  
  
"You try to be funny but your face beat you to it!"  
  
"Now that was rude!"  
  
"So am I!"  
  
Suddenly, the door flew open smashing Miroku in the face, and leaving him sprawled on the green lawn. "What is going on out here?!" Onigumo yelled.  
  
"We should ask you the same thing! We're here to help and you slam the door in our faces!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"What? Wait you... you are Inuyasha and Miroku, are you not?" asked Onigumo, taking a closer look, "Yes, yes it is you two! Oh I'm terribly sorry! Please," Onigumo gestured towards the interior of the mansion, "Come in and warm yourselves."  
  
Picking himself up and rubbing the red spot on his face, formerly known as his nose, Miroku stepped inside followed by Inuyasha with Onigumo taking the rear. Miroku and Onigumo seated themselves in the luxurious armchairs, with Inuyasha preferring to stand.  
  
"So Onigumo, you married Kikyo, two weeks later she dies and you get all of her money, seems a bit coincidental to me..." Began Miroku. Onigumo seemed completely unfazed by the question. However, under Inuyasha's penetrating stare, with his yellow dog eyes, seemed to make him a bit. shifty.  
  
"Well, I have to agree with you there, detective, however, I swear on the fact that I love Kikyo, that I had nothing to do with it." Onigumo said, raising his hand in a 'scouts honor' kind of position.  
  
"Ya, but how do we know that you did love Kikyo?" asked Inuyasha, pointing out the flaw in Onigumo's words.  
  
"Touché, detective. All right, I swear on the fact that I am human that I didn't have anything to do with it."  
  
Miroku smirked, "Sniff him, if you wouldn't mind, Inu," Miroku told his partner.  
  
Inuyasha sampled the air with his nose, trying to pick up the scent of a demon, or any partial-demons nearby. For half of a minute this continued before Inuyasha turned to his partner and told him, "Nothing Miroku. He's clean."  
  
"I'll bet that's extremely useful when trying to find drug-dealers." Noted Onigumo.  
  
"Feh. not that I'm in the police or." Inuyasha carefully took in breath, through his nose, still sniffing but undetectable to Miroku and Onigumo, in case Onigumo was a demon, that he just hid it when Inuyasha sniffed. Now, he picked up the scent of a nearby demon. One, no two, streets away!  
  
"Miroku... there's a demon..."  
  
"So? There are lots of demons around..."  
  
"No. Human blood. Lots of it." Said Inuyasha with a far-off look in his eyes.  
  
Miroku nodded. "Let's go! Oh, sorry to leave you like this Onigumo..."  
  
"Nonsense, just go!" Onigumo urged.  
  
"Right!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Ooh. another cliff-hanger? Yes. Expect many. What? You there, in the red shirt, you LIKE cliff-hangers? You do? You're weird! 


	3. The Real Form Naraku!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... blah, blah, blah...  
  
Author's Notes: I noticed that the ... didn't work for chapters 1 and 2. *Hits forehead* D'oh! If anyone didn't see Naraku being the murderer coming, I have just one thing to say to you... Ha ha ha ha!  
  
Chapter Three: The Real Form... Naraku  
  
Onigumo smirked. The detectives, Inuyasha and Miroku had just left the manor yard. Onigumo chuckled, "For a minute there, I thought Inuyasha would have picked up my scent." A flash of light emanated from the man's body. His ugly scarred face transformed into that of a more evil-looking man. His eyes turned red and his short hair become much longer and tied back into a long ponytail. Even his clothing changed, from that of a green tuxedo into a black sweater, purple vest and black pants.  
  
"Ah... it feels so good to be me again..." said the youkai "In my former form, as Onigumo, I could not have ended Kikyo's life... she was an exceptional young lady, a shame that I had to..." the demon smiled, "It took many demons to form this body... and I intend to use it. I, Naraku, shall destroy any powerful beings I can find, starting with the bumbling idiots Inuyasha and Miroku..." Naraku laughed demonically.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And don't you ever touch Ayame again, or else!" The demon punched one of the thugs again, to demonstrate his point The last thugs that had remained to fight bolted out of the alleyway at sprinting speed.  
  
"Oh Kouga," Ayame said concernedly, "You're hurt!" Rubbing Kouga's arm that had been slashed by one of the thug's switchblades. A small trickle of blood was dripping from the shallow cut.  
  
"It's nothin' Ayame," said Kouga. He smiled at Ayame, who smiled back at him.  
  
Suddenly a blur of white and red slammed Kouga against the alley wall. Miroku then entered the alley. Kouga looked at the hanyou holding him by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Inuyasha?" asked Kouga.  
  
"Kouga?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, man... it's been so long!"  
  
"Not long enough..."  
  
Kouga laughed, "You said it man!"  
  
Ayame suddenly flushed. Miroku's wandering hands had suddenly reached her butt. She screamed and ran over to Kouga, who was currently being held by Inuyasha. Three sets of angry demons looked at Miroku.  
  
Miroku noticed the angry glares focused solely on him. "What? What did I do?" he asked, hoping Ayame wouldn't tell on him.  
  
Ayame didn't say it. Inuyasha did.  
  
"Lecher... I can't believe you did that... to a youkai's lover at that." Inuyasha said pointing to Kouga, whom he finally released.  
  
Kouga grabbed by his shirt and let him drop to the ground, fast. Soon after he decided to ask the question that had been nagging him since the detective duo's arrival, "So... Inuyasha... lecher-boy," This received an annoyed 'hey' from Miroku, "why did you guys come out?"  
  
"I, smelt blood and the scent of a pair of demons... which turned out to be you two... jesus I thought you were a threat you wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha laughed, however, Kouga seemed to think it was a little less funny...  
  
"Who you callin' wimpy wolf, dog turd?!"  
  
"You, you fucking ass-wipe!"  
  
Miroku sighed contentedly, and shook his head, "Oh, not this again..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru, fully dressed in a black sweater and deep-blue jeans, as opposed to being in a bathrobe, started to research the man named Onigumo. So far, Sesshomaru had barely found out a single, solitary thing about him. Seemed he was quite the mystery man.  
  
The dog demon sighed heavily. He fell into the couch, deciding to scour the news, and try and find something. After two hours of fruitless effort, he decided it was time to pay his brother a little visit. Lifting his gun out of it's case, he smirked. The engraved name on the rifle read: Toukijin.  
  
"Soon enough that little half-breed whelp will be six-feet under at which point I will finally have the perfect weapon. The gun forged from our father's fang. The Tetsusaiga..." Sesshomaru decided to change into a more proper attire for a murder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Working hours for Kagome and Sango had just ended. The two friends waved goodbye as they got into their cars. Sango had to get home quickly; it was her brother's birthday, after all. Going 80mph down a 60mph road, Sango tore across the street. 5 minutes later, and Sango was home.  
  
"Happy birthday Koha-" Was all that Sango could get out as she opened the door to the house. Their was her family, sitting in their usual spots, and everything looked right. Except one thing... they were dead.  
  
"Oh my god..." Sango began to cry at the sight of her family. Kohaku was on the floor, with a toy in hand, and a large bleeding hole in his chest. Her father had a gun wound in his neck. That too, was bleeding. Her mother had a hole right in the center of her forehead.  
  
"A pity that this had to happen..." An usual male voice said behind her. Sango spun around to face the intruder. He was strangely dressed, seeing as he wore a large white robe, which had a baboon mask covering his face.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Sango asked a little scared.  
  
"I am a witness to the brutal slaughter of your family, and I am here to help you settle the score..."  
  
"W-what are you talking about, I would never-" Sango began, with blood-shot eyes.  
  
"Oh cut the crap, Sango! I knew everything about your family! Your brother's name was Kohaku, and today was his birthday. Your family poses as a group of faithful religious people, when in reality, you are assassins, and I know you would want to get vengeance!" Naraku said, raising his voice slightly.  
  
"Who was it?" Sango asked with more urgency than she intended. Naraku said nothing. "What did you see? Answer me!"  
  
"What I saw was the slaughtered bodies of your family and the half-demon that attacked them. His name, was Inuyasha."  
  
"Inuyasha?" asked Sango.  
  
"Yes. Inuyasha had fallen in love with Kikyo, so, when Onigumo married her, Inuyasha became infuriated, so much so that he seemed to lose his mind. He murdered Kikyo and tried to kill Onigumo. Inuyasha must have felt jealous at the happiness your family was sharing."  
  
Sango clenched her teeth. A low growl began to rise up from her throat. "I will kill this Inuyasha who has murdered my kin, and reek my revenge!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Aw... How sad. Remember, if you liked it, fell free to push the review button and tell me. By the way... I know I flame a lot, but... feel free to flame me! But don't just say: 'Oh, I hated it, because... uh. it's stupid!' Just point out obvious mistakes and...Things. Also, should I up the rating to R? 


End file.
